Whatever it takes
by Kuchi-San
Summary: Post Infinity War: "Proteger el planeta cueste lo que cueste, es lo único que les queda por hacer". [Oneshot #Romanogers]. Publicado también en #Wattpad.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Marvel Studios y Disney no me pertenecen. Sólo los utilizo para entretenerlos y hacerlos sufrir (?)

**Notas de la autora:** Lo que empiece y termine con (…) son flashbacks. Diálogos _"en comillas y cursiva"_ llamadas telefónicas o algo parecido. Este oneshot lo había publicado en Wattpad. Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo lo dejo acá para las personas que se pasan por fanfiction. Sin más, los dejo.

* * *

**Whatever it takes**

* * *

.

.

Natasha Romanoff era una mujer fuerte. Cada año que pasaba por su cuerpo, adquiría mas experiencia, por ende, la caída era menor y se levantaba cada vez más rápido.

Pero esta vez, era una excepción.

Estaba rota. Y no había nada ni nadie, que pudiera apaciguar el dolor.

.

.

Esa noche, había tormenta eléctrica en Nueva York. La base Avengers estaba en total silencio. Uno que otro ruido de algún generador, o la misma lluvia que golpeaban fuertemente los grandes ventanales con furia.

Las pesadillas habían vuelto. No tenía la manera de contenerlos. Salvo que Wanda, la ayudase a relajarse mentalmente, pero ella, tampoco estaba.

Clint era de los pocos que podían calmar los abrumadores pensamientos de Romanoff. Pero no sabía donde estaba… ni siquiera estaba segura si habría sido aniquilado por el chasquido… no tenía la menor idea.

Todo era una nebulosa difícil de predecir…

Odiaba haberse quedado en el palacio, sin haber luchado con sus compañeros. Lo hizo sólo porque Steve le suplicó que no combatiera esta batalla… quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… pero él no quería arriesgarse. No iba a permitir perder a otro ser querido…

Nuevamente, las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Era otra de esas pesadillas espantosas. Su mente jugaba con ella una y otra vez.

* * *

(…)

.

.

**Wakanda, 2 días antes del incidente…**

_— ¿Sabes que esto no es un juego, verdad Rogers?_

_— Yo no estoy jugando al menos —Respondió él—, siempre hago las cosas en serio._

_— Entonces… ¿cómo se llamará?_

_Ella colocó una de las manos del rubio en el abultado vientre de ella. Tenía aproximadamente unos siete meses. A Steve aún se le erizaba la piel al sentir algunas pataditas de aquella criatura. Era algo mágico y escalofriante a la vez. Pero era algo que le encantaba._

_— Si es niña… —Comenzó él—, quiero que se llame Natalia, como tú —Mencionó él. La rubia rodó un poco los ojos al escuchar ese comentario—, en serio, me encanta tu nombre…_

_— Steve… puedes dejar de ser tan meloso un momento —Le reclamó ella—, hay muchos nombres de niña que son preciosos… yo tengo varios pensados…_

_— Pero a mi me gusta el tuyo…_

_— De acuerdo… —Se rindió—, pero, ¿y si es niño? —Ella lo miró a los ojos—, no le pondrás Steve ¿o sí?_

_— La verdad no se me había ocurrido algún nombre de niño —Pensó—, siempre he creído que el bebé será una niña…_

_— ¿No tienes curiosidad saber qué será? —Preguntó ella, abrazándolo._

_— Claro que sí, pero me gusta el factor sorpresa —Dijo esto, acurrucándola más a él en la cama—, pero si te incomoda o te tiene nerviosa, podemos decirle a Shuri que-_

_— No, así está bien. Comparto tu curiosidad —Mencionó ella—, sea lo que sea, lo amaremos como nunca._

_— Los amaré como nunca…_

.

.

(…)

* * *

.

.

Se levantó de la cama y se dedicó a observar la tormenta eléctrica, la cual le parecía un hermoso paisaje ad hoc con sus emociones.

Una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Luego otra…

Y así fueron brotando más…

De pronto, unos brazos rodearon su cintura, para luego, sentir un cálido beso en su cuello. Él siempre estaba ahí para ella, no importase lo que sucediera…

Otro recuerdo horrible vino a su mente en esos momentos.

* * *

(…)

.

.

_La rubia se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios, donde Shuri había revisado a Visión, pero lamentablemente había sido secuestrado por Corvus Glaive para arrebatarle la gema._

_Claramente, Natasha no podía luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Su único apoyo era su arma, con la cual pudo evadir algunos de los Outriders que estaban invadiendo el palacio real._

_A pesar de que su embarazo estaba avanzado, intentaba no luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo disparaba de lejos a los enemigos, mientras los guardias reales de Wakanda, terminaban con el trabajo de despedazarlo._

_Natasha salió de aquella sala, para ver si podía apoyar más desde otra dirección, cuando de pronto, solo podía escuchar gritos de desesperación por parte de algunos de los guardias. A la rubia se le aceleró el corazón, hasta tal punto, que sintió una fuerte puntada en su vientre. Los nervios estaban domándola. No podía permitirse eso, no ahora._

_Decidió esconderse en alguna parte, aquellos gritos y llantos desgarradores hacían que su dolor aumentase cada vez más._

_— Tranquila Natasha… respira…_

_Se decía en voz alta, cerrando los ojos. La puntada iba incrementando, y ella respiraba más profundo para apaciguar el dolor._

_De pronto, el ruido y las voces desaparecieron de pronto. Eso llamó la atención de la rubia, a la vez, que el dolor estaba desapareciendo en su vientre; decidió ponerse de pie lentamente, acomodó la metralleta en su espalda y salió con cuidado para investigar._

_Por los pasillos, sólo veía cenizas…todo era muy extraño ¿de donde habrá salido todo eso?_

_Volvió a la sala principal, en donde sólo quedaban un par de guardias. Ella se acercó rápidamente para preguntar el estado de salud de ambos._

_— Estamos bien Señorita Romanoff —Habló una—, pero, pero los demás…los demás…_

_— ¿Los demás qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido? —Su voz era abrumadora pero firme al mismo tiempo—, ¿las cenizas que significan?_

_— Los demás…las personas han —Habló otro de los guardias, costándole trabajo responder aquella pregunta—, desaparecido…_

_— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que han desaparecido? —La ex espía miró a su alrededor—, ¿dónde está Shuri?_

_—"Nat" —Se escuchó en el comunicador de ella—, "Nat ¿me escuchas?"_

_— ¿Steve? —Acomodó más el auricular en su oído para escucharlo mejor—, ¡¿Steve estás bien?!_

_— "Si, estoy bien…" —Hubo un pequeño silencio, que Natasha claramente pudo notar._

_— Dime que sucedió… por favor, Steve, no entiendo nada… —Suplica ella con voz desesperada—, dos guardias me acaban de decir, que hay gente que desapareció ¿cómo es eso?_

_— "Thanos… lo hizo…"_

_Estaba colocándole atención a Steve, cuando de pronto, una puntada muy fuerte, hizo que se retorciera en el suelo, quejándose mucho esta vez._

_— "¡¿Nat?!" —Gritó desde el otro lado del auricular, ya que sólo podía escucharla quejarse mucho. Estaba aterrado ¿la estarían atacando? Decidió ir en camino—, "¡Natasha!"._

_— Esto no… puede estar sucediendo… —A pesar del dolor que ella sentía, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando._

_— "Tranquila, voy para allá, no cortes la comunicación" —Decía con desesperación, se notaba su voz agitada, ya que estaba corriendo camino al palacio._

_Del dolor, se desmayó, y desde ahí todo se fue a negro para ella…hasta que despertó y tuvo que aferrarse a la realidad…_

(...)

* * *

.

.

— Nat… —La voz ronca de Steve logró traerla al presente—, ven a dormir.

— No tengo sueño…

— Si puedes… ven, te enfriarás si sigues de pie tan tarde…

Steve sabía que Natasha no volvería a ser la misma. Aquello marcó su vida para siempre, y tal vez, no habría nada para poder revertirlo.

Él la vuelve a besar en el cuello, intentando calmar su tristeza. Porque eso era lo que ella sentía.

La primera vez que supo la noticia de su embarazo, no lo podía creer. Ni en un millón de años, ella se veía embarazada, ya que, por su intervención, era claramente imposible. Pero los años pasan y con ello, la ciencia.

Steve tampoco le cabía aquella noticia, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Aquellos sentimientos de querer tener una familia habían regresado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todo era mágico para él.

Los meses iban pasando, y el vientre de Natasha crecía cada día. Steve el hombre más dichoso y feliz de la tierra, y decía con orgullo que esa pequeña criatura que estaba ahí dentro, era su hijo. Más orgulloso se sentía, al mencionar, que BlackWidow sería su madre; a la rubia se le empapaban las mejillas de color rosa, cada vez que Steve decía esas palabras.

Ambos estaban realmente felices y emocionados. Sólo querían esperar el día del nacimiento del pequeño o pequeña.

Sin pensarlo, Rogers besó los labios de Natasha y ella le respondió, cálidamente como siempre suele hacerlo, pero él notaba lo apagada que estaba. Y la respuesta era clara: Aquel embarazo había llegado a su fin.

Nuevamente, y sin parar, lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la ex espía y Steve, sólo se limitó a contenerla en un fuerte abrazo; a la vez, él también lloraba. Pero debía ser fuerte para ella…

— No seas tan duro contigo mismo Steve —Habló la mujer—, sé que estás peor que yo…con esto…

— Estoy bien… —Natasha levanta la mirada para verlos a los ojos, los cuales estaban cristalinos. No estaba llorando del todo, pero las intenciones estaban.

— Steve…está bien si lloras… —Dijo—…no tienes que ser fuerte por mí…

— Yo… —Pasó una de sus manos por su rostro—, esto es una pesadilla espantosa…

Diciendo esto, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, seguido de ella, quien se acomodó a su lado. Ella acariciaba su espalda delicadamente. Realmente le dolía verlo así.

»— No sé…como fue que llegamos a esto —Volvió a hablar—, han pasado tantas cosas… un evento tras otro…

— Lo sé —Le respondió—, todo ha sido muy difícil en este último tiempo... —Suspiró—, pero no podemos hacer mucho, salvo, intentar superarlo y seguir adelante…

— Nat…perdimos la batalla —Su potente mirada azul la petrificaba por completo—, y además… perdimos a nuestro hijo…

A la rubia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar aquella escena desgarradora. Y es que jamás olvidaría ese día. Nunca.

»— Sé que para ti —Volvió a hablar Steve, esta vez con delicadeza—, todo esto es más terrible…lo tenías en tu vientre…

— Pude sentir todo… —Habló ella—, era como si…quitaran una parte de mí… más que el dolor físico, mi corazón dolía mucho más… —Su tono de voz iba bajando de a poco

Él sólo se dedicaba a observarla, a como ella, a pesar de aquel episodio desgarrador, aún podía seguir con la frente en alto. Realmente, era una mujer admirable y muy fuerte.

»—…fue una linda experiencia…estar embarazada —Una pequeña sonrisa, algo triste, se asomaba en los labios de ella—, al menos, ya no tendré antojos

— Tenía que levantarme a las 3 de la madrugada a prepararte un batido de frutas… —Respondió él cómicamente, pero en voz baja—, aunque a mí me encantaba hacerlo para ti…

Ella bajó la mirada repentinamente. Sacaba la conclusión, que a este hombre le encantaba hacerla ruborizar por cualquier cosa…o es que ella se había vuelto más sentimental por el embarazo.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser así de educado Rogers?

— Sabes que no lo hago a propósito —Se excusó él—, no me doy cuenta…

— Lo sé, es algo que está en tu genética de buen soldado.

Finalmente, pudo hacerla sonreír de verdad. El corazón de Steve gozaba de felicidad, pero no se lo decía. Sólo se conformaba con hacerla sentir feliz. Un paso a la vez.

— Nat… —Comenzó él. La rubia tomó atención a su voz. —, sé, que… tal vez esto nos tome mucho tiempo…

— Pueden pasar años Steve… —Él asintió afirmativamente a eso, porque era una realidad, que era más vale, aceptar ahora.

—… haré, lo que sea necesario para revertir todo esto…

— Steve…

Un silencio abrumador se apoderó de la habitación. Natasha no sabía como tomar eso último que él había dicho.

— Incluso si, llegase a- —Él no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Natasha con la palma de su mano, había tapado su boca para que no siguiera.

— No lo digas… —A pesar de no haber terminado de hablar, ella sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo—, por favor no lo digas.

La rubia quitó su mano de la boca de él, volviendo a sentirse triste, bajando su mirada.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… por los demás —Dijo firme. Ella no podía aceptar aquella sentencia—, siento que debo hacerlo…

— Steve, olvidas por completo, que aún somos un equipo…no estás sólo en esto. Estamos nosotros también —Le rebatió—, además… si quieres ser justo y aunque suene de mala manera… la culpa es de Thor —Esto lo dijo para amenizar el ambiente. Steve la observó un momento serio, pero luego, él le dedicó una semi sonrisa a ese chiste de mal gusto.

— Bueno… no puedo contra atacar frente a eso, porque tienes razón —Su mirada se relajó—, técnicamente…

— ¿Entonces? —Ella quería desistir de aquella idea que Rogers tenía en su mente—, estamos juntos en esto ¿verdad?

La rubia entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Steve se relajó y apretó la mano de ella en respuesta.

— Si…

— No es justo que todo este peso, caiga sobre tus hombros… ya te sacrificaste en el pasado una vez, Steve —Su voz era mas cautelosa al mencionar esto, ya que ella sabía que, para él, era un tema sensible—, volviste y…todo cambió. Tu vida cambió por completo…

— Si, fue todo muy difícil al principio… —Él seguía aferrado de la mano de Romanoff—, pero tú hiciste que todo fuese más fácil… —A veces, Natasha no podía afirmar con ciencia exacta si a Rogers le gustaba coquetear o era mero instinto de él ser así.

— Cualquiera podría haberlo hecho, la diferencia era que estaba ahí para hacerlo —Se excusó. Natasha siempre tenía algún argumento para no darse méritos por algo bueno, algo que agotaba al rubio.

— Pero nadie te obligó —Dijo él—, lo hiciste por tu cuenta…porque querías hacerlo…

El rubio pudo notar, como aquellos orbes verdes de Natasha, brillaban con intensidad al mencionar aquellas palabras. Era obvio. Natasha Romanoff vivió toda una vida sin recibir méritos o no recibir nada a cambio por su trabajo. Entendía el por qué de su actitud frente a varias cosas. Además, ya eran años conociéndola…

Nuevamente, él la volvió a besar, pero este beso era diferente. Ella podía percibir lo agradecido que Steve estaba con ella. El ex soldado sentía que le debía por todo este tiempo perdido; haber liado con sus problemas de adaptación, apoyarlo en las buenas y en las malas en la guerra civil, permanecer entre las sombras, ya que siguen siendo fugitivos. A pesar de todas esas circunstancias, Natasha Romanoff nunca dio un pie atrás.

Y si, era verdad. Ella quiso ayudarlo por su propia cuenta cuando volvió del hielo; para ella, era increíble poder conocer al famoso Capitán América en persona. Conocía casi todas sus historias y lo que él, había logrado en el pasado. Era un hombre digno de admirar.

— Prométeme algo —Ella lo miró decidida. Steve conocía bien aquella mirada—, pase lo que pase…y como lo hemos hecho durante años, vamos a estar juntos...

El rubio asintió. Cuando él cumplía una promesa, lo hacía de verdad, sin chistar. Además, Natasha era la voz de su conciencia.

»—…y si tenemos que… —Tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta y continuó—, y si tenemos que sacrificar nuestras vidas…lo haremos juntos también.

Steve suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Realmente estaba demasiado estresado con la situación actual. Y no era para menos. La batalla perdida; Thanos suelto quien sabe dónde; la mitad de la vida había desaparecido, incluyendo a aquel bebé, que nunca vio la luz… era mucho que absorber en poco tiempo.

Lo único que tenía claro, era que tenía lo más importante para salir adelante: _un equipo._

Y sea lo que sea que tenga que pasar, ellos pagarían el costo. Porque eso hacen los héroes.

Tal vez, en algún futuro, las cosas cambien, pero por ahora, no les queda otro camino, más que el de proteger el planeta, cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

.

**[FIN]**

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá, es porque les gustó (?) o querían ver como terminaba esta aberración. Bueno, si tienen algo que decirme, el review es agradecido :)

Nos leemos pronto!

Atte,

Kuchi.


End file.
